Who knew beauty kills?
by Sabrina-daughter-of-Hera
Summary: Life sucks. No one to talk to except people who are half insane. Everyone you love and care about mostly gone, and if that isn't bad enough, the people who you do love and are still there are insane and you don't know when they'll crack.
1. Pink turns Black

I walked into camp and sighed. "Not so good to be home." I said. "All my friends gone except Jessie and Marc, I havent seen my boyfriend in the gods know how long, and everyone's wounded... I can't believe how much camp has changed within a month..." I walked to my cabin and layed back. Jessie peeked in the window and smiled.  
"Time to prank the Aphrodite girls! You didn't forget did you?" She smirked. "C'mon. I got the paintbombs and the cage. All you gotta do is find the monster" She winked and grabbed my arm.  
"I didn't forget... I'll go find one.. More so call one." I said, grabbing the cage. I ran out to the forest and ran to the source of the fire. I saw a chimera and grabbed it. I stuffed it in the cage and ran to the Apollo cabin. I sighed. "You ready?" I asked.  
"Yeah! Let's go!" Jessie said. We ran to the cabin and I tossed the cage in the window, opening the door. The chimera came out of the cage and started burning the clothes. I looked around and sighed. I wasn't really into it today. "Sigh..." I said, and then I saw the Aphrodite girls starts coming back from archery. "JESSIE, RUN! THERE COMING!" I said, and I climbed onto the roof. I helped her onto the roof, and the girls walked in and screamed. Jessie started cracking up, but I barely smiled. She looked over and looked confused, but she looks back into the cabin.  
"EEEIIIIKKKK!" Ashleigh screamed. I sighed quietly. I hopped down just after Jessie did, and then Jessie started cracking up. "GAH! There's dust on our clothes! EEIIIKKK!" Ashleigh screamed.  
"There's going to be more then blood on your clothes if you don't shut up..." Jessie growled.  
"Jess, calm down..." I warned. "It's not worth it."  
"Yeah... Seeya, Sabrina." Jessie said, and she ran over to Marc. She wrapped her arms around his waist and I sighed. I walked to the lake and looked at my reflection. 


	2. Near Death Experience

Tag! Your it!" Jessie yelled playfully, and tagged Marc's shoulder. I stood up and walked to the beach. I wiped a tear from my eye and looked at my reflection. I sighed loudly.  
"Girl, if your sigh was any louder it would have woken up Gaea... What's wrong?" Jessie said in my mind.  
"I haven't seen Drake in gods know how long, I have no idea where everyone else is, and I just... feel anxious." I said in my mind. Connection faded. I heard a small scream, but I thought nothing of it. I turned and stood up. I walked to the city, ignoring everyone who tried talking to me. I used walls on a tall building to get onto the roof of the apartments.  
"Sabrina... what are you doing..." I heard, but I just layed back. I watched Jessie and Marc playing tag. Jessie started giggling like an idiot, and I thought that was weird. Marc thought it was weird, too.  
"Hey, Jess, are you feeling alright?" Marc asked. "You don't seem to care about what Sabrina is doing at all..."  
"Why would I care?" Jessie said. I hopped down from the building roof and I wandered around aimlessly.  
"What are you saying Jessie?!" I heard Marc shout. I narrowly avoided being hit by a car. I heard a snarl and looked into an alleyway.  
"You think I cared about you losers?!" Jessie shouted. "I was just hanging out with you to get attention!"  
"Let's get this over with..." I said. I walked into the alleyway and saw about 30 monsters. I got clawed and I winced, but I didn't care. I kept on getting hurt and I was technically clawed and bitten to a bloody pulp.  
"Wh- SABRINA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Marc shouted, noticing me. He turned to Jessie and she was smiling. "You... You don't care about your best friend do you?!"  
"I told you, I don't care about this loser! I'm outta here!" Jessie said, walking back to camp.  
"You HEARTLESS COW!" Marc shouted. He ran, carrying me, back to the Apollo cabin. "C'mon Sabrina... Don't die! We need you! What about all your friends?"  
I groaned and woke up slowly. "Ugh.. What happened?" I sat up.  
"You nearly died, you idiot of a girl." Jessie sneered. Her image flickered. Ashleigh! She was impersonating Jessie! Marc got up and left, growling. I turned to Jessie-Ashleigh. She sneered, sticking her tounge out.  
"Ashleigh... How dare you..." I said.  
"Marc doesnt know! It's perfect!" She sneered. She walked out and smirked. 


	3. Really Sabrina? Really?

I wrote two notes. One said: Don't come looking for me. The other said: That Jessie you've been hanging out with is Ashleigh. I left the notes on the bed and ran to city again. 'I'm mental. I'm totally mental.' I thought. I ran to that alleyway and groaned. "Let's get this over with." I said again, and this time I got clawed and bitten with so much more force I wanted to scream. I winced alot, and I could hear Marc yell with rage as he read the notes. All color drained from my skin. My eyes started drooping. Blood covered the ground. Every time a monster stepped anywhere in the alleyway, a puddle of my blood splashes.  
"Sabrina! Gods dammit! What are you thinking?! You gotta stop this!" Marc yelled from a while away. "No..." I groaned. I blacked out but I could still hear everything that was going on. I could hear Marc's splashing footsteps and I heard him growl. "Back off Sabrina, you cruel monsters!" Marc yelled, and he growled. The monsters backed off and ran. My breathing slowed alot, but I still was barely breathing. Alanna, my sister, appeared and gasped.  
"Sabrina! What happened to her?" She asked Marc.  
"Fake Jessie! She caused Sabrina to do... well, this!" Marc shouted.  
"I-M!" Alanna shouted. "DRAKE! Get over here NOW!" She shouted, and Drake's eyes widened.  
"Wh- Why? What's happening?" His eyes fell on me and he gasped. "NO! SABRINA!" He yelled, and he disappeared and reappeared at my side.  
"Sabrina! Don't leave me!" Drake yelled. My breathing picked up a tiny bit.  
"Sabrina! Come on!" He yelled, and he kissed me. A tear rolled down his cheek. My breathing picked up a tiny bit more, and blood stopped leaving my body. I groaned and I heard him sigh. I heard more splashing, and I thought Gian was coming, too. I was right. I heard him gasp, and I felt blood splash onto my face.  
"What happened?" Gian asked.  
"Well, it's right in front of your eyes!" Drake yelled. My breathing picked up a little more. I groaned loudly and my eyes opened a little.  
"Thank gods..." Alanna sighed in relief. My eyes fully opened and I groaned. 


	4. Breaking the Beauty

"Ugh.. What happened? What are y'all doing here?" I asked, holding my head.  
''Well, you tried to kill yourself... And Jessie- The REAL Jessie is no where to be found." Marc said, tapping his chin.  
"Oh, and if you were to bleed anymore, you'd have no blood left to bleed." Raven said from behind Gian. He turned and rolled his eyes playfully.  
"I gotta find Jessie." I said, standing up. I sighed, hiding a groan. I leaned on a building and crossed my arms. I closed my eyes and listened.  
"No.. NO NO NO!" I heard Jessie scream. I winced and then I opened my eyes. They turned yellow and I looked into Marc's eyes. I knew he was seeing what I was seeing because I saw him wince.  
"Is this-" He started. "Yeah, That's Jessie. And Ashleigh torturing her. Jessie's being held captive.  
"Wait what? My girlfriend's being Held CAPTIVE?!" Marc screamed. "Not that I care. She's had to many chances. You go without me."  
"Say what?!" Alanna and Raven yelled.  
"Marc, stop being an idiot." My eyes went normal and I could hear loud screams. ''You know that's Jessie and that she's in trouble." I got off the side of the building and started walking. "I'm going if you try stopping me or not." My eyes turned yellow again and I saw Jessie and Ashleigh again. "Keep screaming pretty and they'll come for you!" Ashleigh laughed, and she pressed an iron on Jessie's skin.  
"DON'T HURT HER!" I yelled, and Marc turned to look at me.  
"What? What?" He asked.  
"Ashleigh wants us to find her... She WANTS us to find her and Jessie...'' I kept walking and I was walking for about 15 minutes. I could hear everyone following me. I went to cave cave entrance and my eyes turned black. "Guys, get ready." I warned.  
"What are you doing..?" Drake asked. The sky went dark and everything went pitch black. I was the only one who could see. I ran inside the cave and I got Jessie out of the trap. I shoved her out and into Marc's arms. I got strapped in and I looked just like Jessie. Everything went normal and Ashleigh smirked.  
"Stop right there!" Alanna yelled, bow aimed at Ashleigh.  
"Alanna?! What are you doing?!" I yelled, and I went normal. Jessie walked in and Alanna left the cave. Jessie rolled her eyes and Ashleigh unsheathed her hunting knife. Then, the greatest idea that I could have thought of in this situation came into my mind. "Ashleigh! I have a question." I said, and she turned.  
"Yes, you little theif?" She sighed. "What do you want with us?" I asked.  
"I want your boyfriends of course! If I cant have him-" She pointed to Marc. "Or him-" She pointed to Drake. "Then you can't have them either!"  
"Well, which one would you kill? Me, and get Seaweed Brain or Jessie and get Moon boy?" I asked, and I broke my bonds. I crossed my arms and smirked.  
"Well... Uhm... That's a tough decision..." Ashleigh paused.  
"Girl, you are a GENIOUS!" Jessie said in my mind.  
"Thanks, it's my specialty." I replied. "So, have you thought about it?" I asked Ashleigh. I saw that Jessie was secretly pulling out her dagger.  
"Well... Uhm... Drake's hot... Well, on the other hand Marc's gorgeous... Uhm.. There both REALLY cute..."  
"Well, ya ain't getting either!" Jessie yelled, and she held her dagger to her neck. I broke the bonds on my legs and unsheathed my dagger quickly.  
"Wh-what are you doing?!" Ashleigh screamed. Jessie slashed her face. "That's for kidnapping me." She punched her nose. "That's for making one of my best friends want to commit suicide." She slapped her twice. "That's for everything else." Jessie walked out. I turned to Ashleigh.  
I dug my foot into her face and pushed her head against the ground. I held my dagger to her face. "That's for making me wanna kill myself." I growled. I stabbed her shoulder and walked out. Drake put his arm around me and I smiled.  
"I'll race ya to camp, guys!" Jessie smirked.  
"Your on!" I replied. "You guys ready?" I turn to Marc, Gian, Drake, Raven, and Alanna.  
"I'll count you off 'cause I got huntress buisness." Alanna said. "On three! THREE! TWO! ONE! GO!" And we took off.  
"This is awesome!" I yelled as we made it almost to camp.  
"I'm going to win!" Jessie shouted, smirking. She was the first to get to Thalia's pine, and she stopped. I tackled her and everyone else tackled us.  
"It's good to be home!" I yelled, and everyone smirked.  
"So true, Sabby! So true!" Jessie yelled. I knew that this was going to be a fun rest-of-summer. Let's just hope that we stick together. 


End file.
